Uninvited
by Midori Bond
Summary: Slightly Edited: While raised by the church, young Aya and Ran Fujimiya both learn that Tokyo, and a certain pair of vampires have the answers to their parent's murder. YohjixRan, SchuxAya... more couples will may be added.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Uninvited  
by Midori Bond

Chapter 1-

A young woman walked into the church quietly. Her silence was more natural than forced. She was trying to focus on the choice she was faced with. The choice she would have to make on her eighteenth birthday.

She brushed the snow out of her indigo colored locks as her matching eyes scanned the alter. She felt her heart clench as she saw the two men that shaped her life. One taught her about faith, and the open and caring arms of God. The other protected her from the arms of Hell's minions. Her choice was that much harder as she realized that this was what her choice boiled down to.

She would have to choose between staying with the church that raised her, or joining her brother in the Kritiker branch of the church.

One choice would rip her away from the last member of her family, the other could make her lose her faith.

"Out for another walk Aya?" the Mother Superior asked. She walked over to the teen she helped raise and smiled tenderly. "You know you don't have to decide right away."

Aya turned her eyes back to the young man with short blood red hair. He was her hero, the untouchable myth among the children of the orphanage. She felt her lips curl into a sad smile as his violet eyes finally turned to her. "I know Mother Leila," she said softly. "But this isn't something that I can decide on a whim either." Her smile fell as Ran turned back to the High Priest and nodded. Aya could feel her heart breaking as he nodded once more, and walked off. "Ran is the best Hunter Kritiker has." She looked back to Leila and stated one of her greatest concerns. "Even with what he is, he's served God, and the church dutifully. I think no. I know that if I leave him, he'll have no one."

"Child, Ran knows what being a Hunter entails. He's embraced that."

"He's embraced nothing. He's been made into an outcast because of an accident of birth. He would rather be alone in his misery than to have to depend on a team that would kill him before working with him."

Leila shook her head. "That would never happen."

Aya lowered her own head and looked at the floor. "You and Father Joseph have always taught us that Kritiker goes after the beasts of the night, in order to help the children of God."

"That's true Aya."

Tear filled eyes looked at the clergywoman in front of her. "Then what about those that aren't children of God? What about Ran?" She curled her hands into fists as the nun looked at her stunned. A pain filled whine escaped her as she turned and ran back out of the church.

"Aya, wait!" Leila called out. She went to the doors and opened them. She stopped when she saw the object of their conversation standing just at the bottom of the stairs. "Ran," she said with a nod.

He turned cold eyes to her. As he looked at the nun that helped raise him, he could nearly taste her fear. That was why he hated staying in the church. He longed for the day when he would be left alone. Without having to worry about people that have known him for his entire life, shunning him because of something that wasn't even his fault. "What did you say to her?" he asked lowly.

Leila inhaled slowly as she tried to calm herself. Ever since Aya and Ran were brought to the church, she was weary of the boy. His unusual coloring marked him for the abnormal soul that he was. The rage that had festered in his heart ever since his parents were slaughtered only grew with his heart, turning him into the monster that he was destined to become. "We were talking about the decision coming up." She swallowed as his eyes narrowed and his lips curled back into a growl. "Aya appears to believe that you would have nothing left if she joined the Church."

Ran snarled as he stalked over to the older woman. His black trench coat flowed around him easily, bringing images of Death himself to the nun's mind. He could only growl as she backed away from him whimpering. Once her back was pressed against the large oak door, he leaned over her. "Aya's choice will be Aya's choice," he hissed. A red flash crossed his eyes as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The young man watch in disgust as she passed out. Just as he started to back away from her, Ran saw the door open again. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the Father Joseph looking at him with a disapproving gaze.

Blue eyes looked from the fallen woman to the man he trained. "Was that really necessary?" he asked plainly.

Ran looked at him with a blank face. "I'm going after Aya," he said plainly. The pale hunter didn't wait for the sigh that escaped Joseph. He couldn't. His sister was in too much danger if she went out on her own. As it stood, he would have to talk to her about the walks she started taking recently. The beasts of the night knew who they both were, and it wouldn't do if she were to get caught by them.

Hell's fury would be nothing compared to what he would inflict on something that tried to hurt his sister. She was the only family he had. She was his only friend...

She was his heart.

--- ----

All she could do was run. The snow on the ground crunched under her feet as she made her way through the city streets. She didn't want to think about what she faced on her birthday. She didn't want to be reminded of the risks she would expose Ran to if she followed his wishes. She didn't want to think about how she wanted to just follow her heart and leave Kritiker, and the Church all together.

She didn't want to think about the ties that bound her to them.

Aya's run slowed as she started to tire. Her breath left her in gasps as she approached the red-light district. She tightened her coat around her body as she passed an alleyway.

She couldn't make sense of any of it. Ran once told her that she was too young to remember what happened to their parents, but he did. She learned the entire story from him. From the accident of his birth, to the slaughter of the Fujimiya family when they were only children.

Aya looked up into the darkened sky and allowed snow to fall onto her face. It wasn't fair. None of what happened was Ran's fault, but back at the church, everyone seemed to blame him for it. It wasn't his fault that their mother was attacked by a vampire. He didn't ask to be born between both races. But no one seemed to understand that. No one seemed to want to.

But that wasn't the corner stone of her worry. She was concerned with the transfer that Ran was given. Just after her birthday, Ran is to fly out to Tokyo, while if she stayed with the church, would have to cross the country from New York, to San Diego.

And she knew she couldn't trust complete strangers to take care of Ran.

A fond smile crossed her face. She couldn't trust Ran to take care of Ran.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and started to turn back to the church. Before she could get anywhere, something grabbed her arms and forced her into another alley. She struggled as deep laughter echoed in her ears. A gasp escaped her as she was thrown back into a wall. She could feel the cold air hit her body as her wool coat was ripped away. Aya looked around and caught glimpses of three men pinning her to the wall. Her legs kicked out wildly as hands groped at her legs and ripped her tights.

Aya inhaled sharply and opened her mouth to scream. She froze, however, when something cold and metal entered her mouth. Tears fell out of her eyes as one of her attackers leaned in close and laughed harshly.

"I don't think so Rabbit," he said as he moved between her legs. He smiled at her, revealing a set of fangs in his mouth. "We can't have you running off on us."

Aya tried to block out the hands tearing her long skirt open. She could remember seeing her brother as she ran out of the church. He always knew when she was upset, and would always follow her. She would just have to hold on until then. She was realistic in that sense. God wouldn't appear out of no where and save her.

But Ran could.

And then he would make these creatures regret ever breathing.

The vampires holding her all noticed her change. The leader frowned as he looked into her eyes. "What? You think that Hunter of yours can come and save you?" His eyes narrowed as indigo orbs stayed defiant. A low hiss escaped all three males as they saw a silver cross hanging from her neck. The leader pulled back the hammer to his gun and continued to glare at her. "You still believe in God?" he asked, using one hand to rip open her white blouse. "You put all of your faith in a deity that doesn't listen." He leaned close to her again and nuzzled her ear. When he didn't receive any response, he leaned back and growled. "Maybe he'll listen when you're standing right in front of him."

Aya flinched when the sound of a gun shot echoed in the alley. She felt something wet hit her face before falling to the ground. She tried to closed her blouse as she saw a dark figure easily kill two of her attackers. The leader nearly fell on top of her as she sat frozen on the cement. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he lunged at her with fangs bared.

Another tremble ran through her as his head suddenly exploded. Aya could only blink as they dark figure walked over to her. She swallowed as her eyes took in the lean figure of a man with long orange-red hair, and piercing jade green eyes, crouched in front of her.

"They made a nasty mess of you, didn't they," a smooth slightly nasal voice said. He looked at the young woman covered in blood. "I didn't think you would want their hands all over you. They could have had rabies."

As a response, Aya blinked slowly. She leaned into his hand as it caressed her cheek. Her eyes were hazy as he took off his green coat and wrapped it around her. "What's happening to me?" she asked in a whisper.

"You're going into shock," he answered as he pulled her to her feet. Again, he caressed her cheek, smearing the blood there. "You have to go to the street. Ran will be here any moment now."

Aya stumbled forward as he guided her closer to the street. She fell against him when he stopped. She couldn't get her body to cooperate. Her legs were going numb, but her hands and cheeks felt like they were on fire. Aya leaned against the wall and looked at him in the street light. He was extremely handsome, making her blush as he wrapped her in his arms. "Who are you?" A gasp escaped her as his lips brushed against her ear.

"Think of me as your guardian devil," he chucked. The perfect way she seemed to fit in his arms didn't escape him. Neither did her beauty as she trembled covered in blood. He pressed his lips against her temple as she tried to gain her bearings. "But you can call me Schuldig."

"Guilty?" Aya whispered.

His nickname never really failed to amuse him. "Get to know me, it fits," he whispered as he ran his hands up and down her small frame.

Aya blinked heavy eyes and licked her lips to moisten them. She shivered as she swallowed a tangy, coppery taste. "How... how did you know..."

Schuldig carefully turned her to face him. Her beauty had always captivated him, even when she was a toddler. But that was something he had to ignore for now. Now, he had to figure out a way to get her to Ran, without losing his head. "I've always known where you are."

She leaned her head against his chest. "How?"

Jade eyes looked out to the sidewalk and saw a familiar mop of red. "Go to Tokyo. You'll find out there." He looked down into her eyes and saw a faint blue glow in them. A slight chill went through him as he realized what was happening. He pulled her close to him again and bit the inside of his lip hard enough for it to bleed. Before she could react, he kissed her passionately.

Aya's whole body tensed at first. She hadn't expected her odd savior to be interested in her physically. But before she could respond negatively, she started to taste that metallic fluid again. A soft moan escaped her as his tongue caressed hers. It was like nothing she ever experienced before, and in that one instant, she knew what Schuldig was.

He was a vampire. One of the damnable abominations that still walked this Earth.

And even still, there was something inside of her very being that craved him.

Schuldig gently broke the kiss and looked into her confused eyes. "Tokyo," he said gently. "I'll be waiting for you there," he said just before shoving her out onto the sidewalk.

She felt like she was surrounded in cotton as her body gave out. She looked up and saw concerned violet eyes looking at her. A low whimper escaped her as she saw Ran's lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Aya couldn't stop herself from falling into unconsciousness, with thoughts of Schuldig on her mind.

Ran held his sister with one arm as he looked into the alley. His eyes narrowed as he saw a dark figure in the shadows. "What did you do to her?" he asked in a growl.

Schuldig stayed pressed the wall as he looked at Ran. "She was being attacked. I killed those responsible, that's all." He could see the half-breed's rage as he debated laying Aya down or not. "You may want to get her to your church. She's going into shock. Frostbite's bound to be next."

Ran growled as he lifted Aya securely into his arms. "Stay away from her," he ordered.

A cocky grin crossed Schuldig's face as Ran turned and started for the church. "Make her tell me," he whispered into the night wind.

The younger redhead frowned deeply and turned back to look at the alley again. Whoever he had been talking to was now gone. He could only take a slow breath as he prepared himself to go back to the church. As long as Aya was in danger, he couldn't hunt, or even fight in a decent manner. His best option was to listen to the stranger, and take his sister back to her room.

Then he would find out what happened to her... and kill whoever put her in such a state.

--- ---

She was on her back, legs spread and wanting. Her skin was on fire as his hands ghosted up her thighs. The man on top of her was positioning himself, getting ready to enter her. To make her his.

Her hands were shaking as he pinned her wrists to the silk covered mattress. She was about to protest, but found her mouth being ravaged by his. Helpless moans escaped her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "I never thought you'd be this passionate, Kitten," his smooth baritone teased.

Another moan escaped her as he raised himself up on his arms. Glowing Jade colored eyes looked down at her full of passion, lust, and possessiveness. As she reached up for his face, he gently took her hands into his and smiled. He could only chuckle as she started to shiver at the sight of the sharp fangs he normally kept hidden. "Don't worry, it only hurts for a minute," he whispered before lunging forward, aiming for her neck.

--- ---

She sat up gasping wildly and reaching for her throat. Her hands were shaking as she remembered how real Schuldig seemed in her dream. A trembling breath passed her lips as she looked around the room she was in.

Aya easily recognized the room as Ran's. As she rubbed her arms, she saw that she was now wearing one of his sweatshirts. It didn't make her thoughts any easier to bear. She didn't know Schuldig. He was a vampire that saved her from other vampires. Something that by nature, he should not have done. He had given her a first taste of blood. Which she knew was something that wasn't to be taken lightly. He was an enemy. It was as plain and simple as that.

But she couldn't explain the sheer want that she felt because of him.

Indigo eyes looked to the door as it opened. A soft smile crossed her face as Ran carried a small tray into the room. "I hope you haven't spent all night drinking tea," she said in a slight hoarse voice. She saw the way his eyes turned to the floor and leaned back. "You have, haven't you."

"You've been asleep for the two days," Ran said quietly. He sat next to her and placed the tray on the bed between them. Mother Leila wanted to take you to a hospital."

Aya continued to watch her brother. "But you wouldn't let her?"

Ran handed her a cup of tea. " I was able to take care of you," he said simply. "A hospital wouldn't know what to do with you if you were bitten."

Aya frowned as she remembered the vampires holding her. The frown she wore deepened when she saw how badly her hands were shaking. "None of them bit me," she said in a whisper.

He nodded. "I know." He gently took the cup from her and sat it on the tray. Ran then held her hands in his own. "Aya, I need to know. Did you swallow any of their blood? Even a drop... by accident."

She looked into his eyes, but could only remember Schuldig's kiss. A tremble ran through her as she pulled her hands away from him. She didn't want to tell him about the tall vampire. Aya could only gasp as Ran caressed her hair.

"I know you were saved by a vampire," Ran confessed. He saw how her eyes widened and inhaled slowly. "Aya, please, tell me what happened."

Her entire body was shaking as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. "The leader was going to bite me and... and his head..."

Ran moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "That's where all the blood came from," he said lowly. It was slightly reassuring to know that the crimson life-fluid she had been covered in wasn't hers. But on the same point, it was just as unnerving. He pressed his lips against her temple in a kiss before turning her face to his. A slow sigh escaped him as he saw a faint blue glow in her eyes. "Get some rest. We can talk in the morning."

She closed her eyes and leaned against him heavily. "I've come to a decision," she whispered. When he made a grunt of acknowledgement, she tucked her head under his chin. "I've decided to leave." She felt his fingers pause in her hair and opened her eyes. She stared at the tray and took his hand into her own. "I'm going to leave the church, and Kritiker."

"I don't think they'll let you leave so easily," he whispered.

"I don't care. If I join Kritiker, there's nothing saying that they'll let us stay together." She straightened and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to Tokyo."

Another soft sigh escaped him as he combed his fingers through her hair. She was determined to go, he could see it in her eyes. But he had to know something before he could give his approval. "Are you going because of me, or because of your attack?" he asked. He saw the way she averted her eyes and frowned. "I want you to be safe Aya. There's a large concentration of vampires and werewolves in Tokyo. If you go, I might not be able to protect you."

"And if I stay, I can't look after you," she countered. She saw the stunned look on his face and laid down next to him. "You won't take care of yourself if I'm not there. And I will not trust Kritiker to do it."

Ran watched her as she made herself comfortable. She always seemed to amaze him. A small smile crossed his face as he moved the tray from the bed to the dresser. He wanted Aya to go to Tokyo with him, but had been too afraid to ask her. "I will protect you, Aya-chan," he thought as he went to lay next to her.

Aya easily turned and laid her head on his chest. "And I think we can learn more about what happened to Mama and Papa."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Vampires killed their parents; it was as simple as that. The vampires that slaughtered them were in Tokyo, and he was finally granted permission to hunt them. "You may not like the answers you find, Kitten," he said softly.

Aya smiled at the nickname. Again, he was trying to protect her, but something in her heart couldn't let this go. "I know," she whispered against his chest. "But they'll be answers."

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Uninvited  
by Midori Bond

Chapter 2-

Ran looked at Aya as she stared at their family's home. Her eyes were wide as she opened the iron gate. He could clearly see her amazement as she went up the cement walkway. He, himself, could vividly remember their mother working in the garden while he blew bubbles for Aya to chase. He heard Aya's steps on the porch and inhaled sharply. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asked quietly.

Aya turned to him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" she asked in the same tone. When he didn't answer, she left the door and went to his side. "You're remembering what happened, aren't you?"

"I can't forget," he said simply.

Both siblings turned to the street as a sleek roadster pulled up to their house. Ran protectively stepped in front of Aya as a tall blonde male got out of the car. Violet eyes narrowed as the stranger easily approached them. "Who are you?" Ran asked.

The blonde looked at the redhead through dark sunglasses. He would know that scowl anywhere. Shiori gave it to him constantly. "I'm the executor of this estate. Who are you?" he asked in his usual suave nature. His smile soon turned into a look of amazement when he saw innocent indigo eyes look over her brother's arm.

Aya looked at the stunned man and stepped from behind Ran. "You must be Mr. Kudoh," she said politely. When Ran looked at her, she smiled. "I told you about him," she said softly. "He's an old friend of Mama's and he's been looking after the house and our family's finances."

Ran's frown deepened as he turned critical eyes to the blonde. "I would think that any friends of Mother's would be older," he said barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

Kudoh cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Actually, my uncle and Shiori were close. Since I met her a few times, I took my uncle's place," he said easily. He saw the way Ran's glare hardened and removed his sunglasses. "I'm Yohji Kudoh."

Ran's entire body froze as he looked into deep green eyes. He could see the same face from years back... only the stranger had short corn yellow hair, not the long honey blonde locks that were in front of him. Ran could remember the same smooth voice laughing carelessly with his mother and fought not to tremble.

Aya caught a glimpse of the catatonic state her brother was in and stepped around him. "I'm Aya, and this is Ran," she said politely. She shook his hand and cleared her throat when Ran still hadn't moved. "I hope it won't be too much of a bother. Us coming back to Tokyo, I mean."

Yohji waved his hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. Shiori would be happy to see you both back where you belong."

Something about that statement struck Ran as odd. He blinked at Aya as she easily guided Yohji to the front door. "How would you know where we belong?" he asked rudely.

Both Aya and Yohji looked at him. Yohji looked from Aya to Ran and mused. Aya inherited Shiori's innocence, while Ran seemed to embrace her temper. "Shiori would want her children to live in their rightful home," he said with a shrug.

Aya glared at Ran for a moment. "Mr. Kudoh, I don't know what's gotten into my brother. Please accept my apologies."

Yohji smiled and kissed her hand. "Call me Yohji. And there's no need to apologize." He handed her the keys to the house and moved away from her. "In all honesty, I should be apologizing to you. I can't stay to show you around. I own a club downtown, and we're in the middle of a minor crisis."

Aya smiled as Yohji pulled out his wallet and gave her a business card. As she read the name of the club, her expression faltered a bit. "Garu? That's a rather unusual name."

Yohji shrugged carelessly. "My partner's a rather unusual man," he countered. When Aya looked at him, he smiled charmingly. "Feel free to come by at any time."

Indigo eyes ignored the glare Ran was giving her and Yohji. Something about the blonde, and the German name of the club bothered her. "I'm sure we will," she said with a pleasant smile.

The siblings watched each other as Yohji moved away from Aya. Ran couldn't explain the odd feelings that were going through him as the blonde brushed past him. His jaw tightened and eyes narrowed as he recalled the name of his mother's friend. "Yotan," he said lowly.

Yohji paused. He didn't expect Ran to remember him. He covered his eyes with this glasses again and looked at the redhead. As eyes the color of amethyst glared at him, he smiled. "That was my uncle's nickname," he lied easily. When Ran's frown deepened, he didn't waver from his relaxed stance. "You know, you'd be great at the club. You wouldn't be looking for a job by any chance, would you?"

"No," Ran growled.

"Ran," Aya hissed as she approached him. She stepped around him and looked at Yohji. "Again, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into my brother."

"Don't apologize for me," Ran said hotly.

Yohji looked at the pair, knowing that things were going to become very interesting. "Don't worry about it Aya-chan. There'll be a day when Ran will apologize to me all on his own," he said looking directly into violet eyes.

Ran scoffed and went to the house. "Hell will freeze first," he said over his shoulder.

Aya was about to scold him again when she felt a strong hand on her arm. "I think he likes me," Yohji said in a slightly awed tone. He then winked at her and smiled. "Famous last words Ran," he called out. When Ran turned to glare at him again, he nodded at Aya and went to his car.

"I don't believe you," Aya said as she went to where Ran was standing. As he looked at her she shook her head and sighed. "Yohji is simply an old friend trying to help us out."

"I don't believe that for a second," Ran countered as he snatched the keys out of Aya's hand. Before she could protest, he had the door open and was inside of their family's home. "There's something about him I don't trust."

Aya watched him as he took off his shoes and went deeper inside. She had never seen him react so strongly to anyone. The young woman inhaled slowly, bracing herself for what could be a rather nasty shouting match. "Something about Yohji, or about yourself?" she asked quietly.

And right on cue, chips of amethyst glared at her. "What?" Ran growled.

While normally, Ran's tone would scare her, something inside was giving her the strength to continue. "I have never seen someone get you this riled up in such a short amount of time. Maybe he's right and you do like him." At her brother's scoff, Aya frowned and followed him down the hall. "It is possible Ran. You're only human."

He quickly turned on her. "No I'm not," he said clearly. "I'm a monster Aya. I cannot love, or be loved in return." His eyes took in the way she glared at him and his jaw tighten.

"What about me Ran?" she asked as tears filled her eyes. "I trust you. I love you. What does that make me?"

The answer spilled out before he could stop it. "A damnable fool." His eyes widened as he heard his voice. Never in Aya's entire life had he even thought of something so cruel. It didn't take him by surprise when her hand connected with his face.

Aya roughly wiped the tears out of her eyes and glared at him. "If I am such a fool, I'm sorry for unconvincing you," she snapped before turning and walking back to the door.

"Aya," Ran called as he moved to go after her. Just as she reached the door, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Aya, listen..."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "No, _you_ listen," she said in a hiss. "You are my older brother. We are _all_ we have left. There's no one else Ran. So, please forgive me if I think that you have a right to be happy."

He lowered his head and took a slow breath. "I don't think I have that right," he said in a whisper.

Aya looked at him and wiped her eyes. She could tell this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. The way his shoulders slumped told it all. There was also the way he hid his face by using the shadows of his hair. She sighed and looked at her watch. "You have to report in soon," she said, changing the subject. When he looked at her, she painted a smile on her face. "Let's just get my things, and then you can go."

"I don't know Aya," he blurted out. He averted his eyes to the side when he caught a glimpse of her confused expression. "I don't know about love. I know possession. You're mine, and I'd kill anyone that would try to take you away from me."

She reached out and touched the cheek she had slapped. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Ran." She moved away from him and started for the car they rented.

Ran could only watch her as she easily climbed across the passenger seat and popped the trunk open. She always amazed him. She took care of him when he wouldn't. When the children of the orphanage would back away from him in fear, she would ease everyone's fears. Part of him hated the thought of someone as caring and selfless as his sister leaving the church. But his possessive side was thrilled that she still wanted to be near him.

The Vampir was brought out of his thoughts by Aya's laugh. As he looked at his sister, he saw her talking with a young man. From a distance, he could see messy chocolate colored hair, a lean athletic build, and a genuinely friendly smile on the stranger. Violet eyes narrowed as he looked at the man. Something was off. The Hunter in Ran couldn't deny it. The stranger stood completely relaxed with a large dog at his knee. From the shape of his legs alone, Ran would say that he was either a track runner, or s soccer player.

Aya laughed as she looked over at her brother. A sigh escaped her as she recognized the assessing look Ran wore. "My brother's a little over-protective. But a good guy when you get to know him," she said quietly. She then turned to Ran as he stalked over to her. "Ran, this is Ken Hidaka. He lives right across the street."

Ran looked into large coffee colored eyes. "This isn't across the street," he said coldly.

Ken's smile faltered a bit. "Yeah, I know. But Siberian and I were just coming back from our run and saw Aya," he explained. His eyes glanced at the suitcase the young woman had been trying to get out of the car. "I stopped by to help." Before either Fujimiya could say anything, he easily pulled out the piece of luggage.

Aya smiled happily and gently nudged Ran when he started to growl. "Thank you so much," she said to Ken. She looked at Ran and frowned. "Be nice," she hissed.

Ran frowned at her before going to pull out Aya's other two suitcases. As he placed them on the sidewalk, he glared at Ken. "Thank you, but you're not needed."

Aya shook her head in disbelief. She was used to Ran being cold towards people, but she had never seen him so rude. "Actually, since you have to work, and I don't know where too much of anything is, I was thinking that maybe he could show me around."

Ken looked at the siblings and inhaled when he saw the glaring match they were having. He turned his eyes to the Husky at his feet and shrugged.

Finally, Ran growled and gave Aya a wad of yen. "Be careful," he said before getting into the car.

Aya could only giggle as Ran sped off. She looked at Ken's wide eyes and shrugged. "Like I said, he can be over-protective."

"Over-protective?" Ken echoed. "He seemed like he's two steps from locking you in a dragon guarded tower."

"Don't give him any ideas, please," she laughed. She then grabbed two of the lighter bags and started for the house.

Ken smiled as he watched Aya go up to the house. He looked at his dog and mused. "Yohji and Schu _did_ say they'd be interesting," he said grabbing the last suitcase.

--- ---

Ran let out a sigh as he pulled up to the cemetery his new team was based out of. His eyes caught a glimpse of the woman that was now his superior and frowned. She was a small voluptuous redhead that stood just outside of the house on the main grounds. Ran got out of the car and made his way over to her.

She allowed a small smile to cross her face. "Good evening Ran," she said ignoring the cold look he was giving her. "I take it Aya is settled in."

"She's fine," Ran said simply. He didn't want to think about Aya. He never did before a hunt. She was too much of an innocent to be tainted with his work. Ran turned his attention to the woman in front of him. "You're Manx?"

Viridian eyes glittered as she nodded. "Yes, I am. The rest of your team, as well as contacts are inside." She motioned for him to follow her, and turned to the large house. "We were never told of your living arrangements. Will you be staying here or with your sister?"

"Here's fine," Ran stated as he started for the place that would be his new residence. He could feel mildly curious eyes on his back as he easily walked inside.

Manx came up behind him as the entire front room paused. Inside were two women and five men. "Everyone," Manx started as she moved around Ran. "This is our newest member, Ran Fujimiya. Abyssinian."

Violet eyes looked across the room and saw a number of raised eyebrows and frowns. His attention was caught by a man with cinnamon colored hair, and teal eyes. "What?" he asked, barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

He shrugged as he looked directly into violet eyes. "I've heard stories about you," he said simply. "I thought you would be bigger."

One of the women frowned openly. "Shut up Yuushi," she said standing. She looked at Ran with deep blue eyes and bowed her head. "Hello Ran. I'm known as Queen. You'll be under my direct command."

Ran nodded as he continued to take in the appearance of his new team.

Queen glanced over her shoulder, to the man with short blue hair. "From left to right, we have Botan and Birman. With Manx, they give us our information and keep the lines to Kritiker open. Next we have Masato, Ryuichi and Naru. Don't let Naru's age fool you. He was raised by Kritiker, and is an excellent Hunter."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my classes," the orange haired teen said happily.

Queen sighed as she shook her head. "Naru is also taking classes at Tokyo U.," she added dryly. "And finally, we have Yuushi."

Teal eyes sparkled as Yuushi folded his arms over his chest. "So, now that we're all introduced," he said, still never taking his eyes off of Ran. "How many of those stories are true?"

"What stories have you heard?" Ran asked in turn.

"That most of the teams you've worked with would rather have killed you."

"Knight, that was uncalled for," Ryuichi scolded. He adjusted his glasses before looking at Ran with knowing green eyes. "You don't have to tell us about that. The Crashers unit is more open than most of the other teams Kritiker has. We welcome your addition."

Ran nodded as he looked Ryuichi over. He was lean, with an almost lanky build. But from the neat business like appearance he wore, and by the way he spoke, he was the team's tactician. Ran glanced at his side and saw Manx nod. "Which way is my room?" he asked.

Naru nearly jumped to his feet. "I can show you. It's right across from mine."

Manx fought a smile as Ran followed the eighteen year old out of the room. Out of everyone in the room, she knew Naru would be the safest. He seemed to have the same pure and innocent heart that Aya did, and that would protect him from the strange half-breed. "Despite what you may think of his attitude, he is good," she said to the others.

"If he's so good, why keep moving him around? Why not make him a solo operative?" Masato asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Ran Fujimiya is dangerous. If left to his own devices, there would come a time when you all would have to hunt him," Manx confessed.

Botan looked at the three confused faces and cleared his throat. "Let's just say, we're keeping an enemy closer."

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
